El nuevo rey demonio
by Edgar17
Summary: Naruto tiene todo lo que siempre havia deseado sera hokage y Sakura dice que lo ama pero no todo sale como te lo esperas y el sello se rompe el mismo dia de que le anuncian que sera hokage.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic sera un poco diferente de todos ya que en este fic Naruto por razones que se desconocen tine el Sharingan al igual que el Mokuton y el Hyoton.(Ya se que es imposible que alguien tenga tres kekkei genkai pero weno este es mi fic i aki todo lo imposible se vuelve posible xD.)El unico personaje que sabe que Naruto tiene estos tres kekkei genkai es Jiraya por que se lo llevo a entrenar por tres largos años y tubo algunos encuentros con el kyubi y este se lo dijo para que Jiraya enrenara en Naruto el mokuton y el hyoton ya que el sharingan se lo esta controlando Kyubi para que nadie lo sepa por que el sharingan es muy preciado para konoha y no kiere que nadie lo sepa aparte de Jiraya.

-buenos dias-habla

_-adios-piensa_

**-mocoso del demonio-habla kyubi**

(tecnica oculta)**-(**_**iner sakura**_(tan solo sale una vez)**)**

Lugar y tiempo

Estamos en la villa oculta de la hoja, delante de la torre hokage. Vemos como un rubio ojiazul esta hablando con una rubia de ojos ambarinos con unas proporciones increíbles.

-Oba-san dame una misión.- Decía el rubio ojiazul-Si pu…-El rubio no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio un puño incrustar-se en su cara.

-Naruto, cuantas veces te tengo dicho que no me digas oba-san que no soy tan vieja.-Decia la rubia con algunas venas bien marcadas en la frente.

-Lo siento oba… Tsunade-sama.-Dijo Naruto temiendo por otro golpe que nunca llego.

-No te preocupes Naruto yo ya me voy a retirar y cuando lo haga sere tu oba-san asi que no te preocupes. Naruto ahora escondete detrás de las cortinas que vienen los del consejo.-Dijo Tsunade muy seria.-Shizune, hazlos entrar.

Por la puerta se ve a una cabellera negra entrando en la estancia.

-Esta segura Tsunade-sama?-Pregunto Shizune un poco confundida.

-Si,ya va siendo hora de que lo sepan.

Shizune sale corriendo al acabar de hablar con Tsunade. Al cabo de dos minutos vemos a Homura y Komura entrando en la estancia.

-Querias vernos Tsunade?-Preguntan Homura y Koharu a la vez.

-Si. Queria decir una cosa ahora que he reunido a los tres que todavía no lo sabian a parte de la villa y los ninjas juntos en mi despacho.-Dijo la rubia demasiado seria como para ser algo de poca importancia.

-Como que los tres si tan solo nos has llamado a nosotros dos?-Pregunto Homura confundido.

-En verdad son muy lentos detectando chakra si no subo mis reservas al maximo tan solo Tsunade sabe que estoy aquí verdad?-Dijo Naruto saliendo de detrás de las cortinas.

-Tsunade que hace el kyubi aquí no puede estar delante nuestro no lo sabias?-Dijo Koharu hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Si ya lo se por eso solo los he hecho venir a ustedes dos, los otros ya saben lo que els quiero decir a ustedes.

-Y que es eso tan importante qie tenias que decirnos Tsunade?

-Que dejo el cargo de hokage y ya tengo el sucesor adecuado.

-Que quieres decir con el sucesor adecuado?

-Si oba san que quieres decir? Aunque no me guste admitirlo por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con esos dos-Decia Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna en la cara i con una mirada aterradora mirando a los del consejo.

-Mañana anunciare que me retiro del cargo de hokage y en tres días dire quien es mi sucesor y sin importar lo que ustedes dos-mirando a los anciamos del consejo- digan no voy a cambiar de parecer. Ya se pueden ir.

Despues de decir esto los tres estaban saliendo cunado la hokage vuelve a hablar-le al rubio

-Naruto quédate un momento que en un rato vendrán unas personas para decirte una cosa.

Dicho esto la hokage sale de la habitación dejando a nuestro rubio favorito en la habitación. Naruto aprovecho para celebrar algo y ya de paso para sentarse en la silla del hoke por que no hacia nadie hay. A los dos minutos alguien llamo a la puerta y como no habia nadie Naruto contesto.

-Adelante.-Dijo levantandose de la silla del hokage rapidamente

Naruto ve entrar una cabellera rosada tapandose la cara con su cabello de verguenza

-Sakura-chan que haces aqui?-Pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-Bu…bueno yo venia a ver a Tsunade-sensei por que me mando llamar.-Dijo la pelirosa muerta de vergüenza.

-Pues Tsunade-baacgan no esta solo estoy yo.-Dijo el rubio pensando por primera vez en la vida-Espera quien te dijo esto?-Pregunto el rubio muerto de miedo de saber la respuesta.

-Pues me lo dijo Tsunade-sensei.-Dijo la pelirosa atando los cabos de por que le dijo que la esperara.-_Esa Tsunade me las pagara bien caras._-Penso para si misma Sakura.-(_**Inner Sakura: Bueno luego la matamos, pero primero aprovecha la ocasión y diselo que llevas cada noche dandome el toston desde que se fue**_)

-Sakura-chan¿Te pasa algo?¿Tienes fiebre? Estas muy roja.-Dijo Naruto poniendole la mano en la frente a Sakura

Sakura que ya no pudo aguantar mas todo lo que sentia le cogio la cara al rubio y le planto un beso en los labios a nuestro rubio favorito.

-Naruto-kun lo siento yo no qu…-Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintio unos labios sobre los suyos. Sakura se separo rapidamenrte para decir-le al oido al rubio.-Te amo Naru-kun.

-Yo tambien te amo Saku-chan.-Le dijo el rubio sobre los labios carnosos de la pelirosa antes de plantar-le otro beso.

De la nada el chakra rojizo del Kyubi envolvio a Naruto y al rato tambien lo izo con Sakura cosa que no passo desapercibido por ninguno de los dos. Al separar-se el chakra rojizo del Kyubi entro dentro de Sakura partiendo la mitad del sello de Naruto e incrustandose-le a Sakura.

Hola me gustaria que me dijeran que tal esta este fic es mi primer fic de naruto y no se como me quedo.  
¿Que parejas quieren para Naruto a parte de Sakura?  
¿Quieren que Naruto o Sakura tengan algun dojutsu?

Possibles parejas de Naruto:  
Sakura  
Hinata  
Fem Kyubi  
Konan  
Temari  
Shizune

Ten-Ten

Ino

Att:Edgar17


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Flash back-

-Naruto-kun lo siento yo no qu…-Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintio unos labios sobre los suyos. Sakura se separo rapidamenrte para decir-le al oido al rubio.-Te amo Naru-kun.

-Yo tambien te amo Saku-chan.-Le dijo el rubio sobre los labios carnosos de la pelirosa antes de plantar-le otro beso.

De la nada el chakra rojizo del Kyubi envolvio a Naruto y al rato tambien lo izo con Sakura cosa que no passo desapercibido por ninguno de los dos. Al separar-se el chakra rojizo del Kyubi entro dentro de Sakura partiendo la mitad del sello de Naruto e incrustandose-le a Sakura.

-Fin flsh back-

En ese momento se escucho un grito en la sala y kkyubi les dijo a nuesta parejita.

-**Mocosos ahora podreis estar siempre juntos por toda la eternidad.**-Dijo Kyubi captando la atención de los dos.-**Ah por cierto mocosa me he cargado a tu inner al entrar me tenia demasiado cansado diciendome que por que lo habia hecho, que si no tenia consideracion y no se cuantas cosas mas asi que me la cargue,no te preocupes yo no are como ella apareciendo todo el rato diciendote cosas, no te procupes he desconectado la comunicación con Naru-kun para que no nos oyese.**

En eso Naruto y Sakura son envueltos con el chakra de Kyubi y desaparecen en un torbellino de fuego. Tsunade que estaba observando-lo todo quedo petrificada qor lo que havia visto ya que no savia que se podia hacer.

En casa de Naruto

Naruto y Sakura aparecieron en casa de Naruto para ser mas exactos en la cocina de Naruto.

-**Naru-kun,Saku-chan on he tomado prestado el cuerpo por que teniamos un espia no deseado en la puerta y no queria que supiera mas de lo que savia puesto que ha estado desde el principio.**-Dijo Kyubi con su tono de voz sadico.

-¿Sabes quien es?-Dijeron Naruto y Sakura a la vez.

-**Si pero no voy a delatar a la persona ya que le devo muchas cosas.-**Dijo Kyubi en tono melanconico.-**Bueno dejemos el tema,por cierto por unos dias no os contestare a nada ni os podre pretar mi chakra,ni podreis venir a la jaula Naruto,que por cierto tienes que enseñarle ha acerlo a Sakura pero enseñaselo en tres dias que para entonces ya avre acabado. Por cierto para entrar en la misma sala haced este sello.-**Dijo Kyubi enviando unas imagenes de sellos a la cabeza de Sakura y naruto.

-Bale.-Dijeron los dos a la vez.

TOC TOC TOC

-Ya va.- Dijo Naruto diciéndole a Sakura con señas que se escondiera.

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta vio a un AMBU parado en la puerta.

-Tsunde-sama los espera señor Uzumaki, señorita Haruno.-Dijo el AMBU

-Bale dile a Tsunade que vamos ahora mismo.-Dijo Sakura saliendo de donde estaba escondida.

-**Bueno parece que os va ha hablar de los poderes que poseéis los dos al tenerme sellado dentro vuestro.**-Dijo Kyubi riendo. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los dos.

Cuando se fue el AMBU, Naruto y Sakura desaparecieron en un torbellino de fuego para aparecer al segundo en el despacho de Tsunade, que estaba detrás de un monton de papeles.

-Nos mando llamar Tsunade-sama?-Pregunto Sakura con la voz un poco irritada conteniéndose para no matar a Tsunade.

-¿Sakura tranquila quieres? Ya se que te engañe pero era hacerlo hoy o no hacer-lo nunca ya que Naruto en 3 dias será dicho Rukodaime Hokage.-Dijo Tsunade mirando a Naruto a la cara para ver que cara ponía peor seguía igual de impasible que antes.-¿Naruto? ¿Te pasa algo? No estas saltando de felicidad.- Dijo Tsunade en un tono de preocupación.-Normalmente lo estarías haciendo ¿como es que hoy no?

-Es que yo ya lo sabia que me iba a elegir como Rukodaime cuando esta mañana ha dicho que ya tenia el candidato ideal yo ya sabia que era yo y mientras no había nadie en el despacho tan solo yo ya he saltado de felicidad.-Decía Naruto mientras se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

A Naruto entonces le empezó a salir la piel de yoko (N/A: Para el que no lo sepa es el nombre científico de cuando a Naruto le empiezan a salir las colas del Kyubi.) pero no le salio ninguna cola.

-**Hola Tsunade, cuanto tiempo sin verte**

-¿Kyubi que haces tu aquí? ¿Como has podido salir del cuerpo de Naruto si no tenia ninguna emoción negativa?.-Pregunto Tsunade sorprendida al ver lo que paso.

-**El me dio premiso ya que tengo que hablar contigo a solas. Sakura, ves a casa y prepara de comer que Naruto llegara hambriento.**

-De acuerdo.

En eso Sakura desaparece en un torbellino de fuego dejando a Tsunade y Kyubi solos.

-Muy bien Kyubi, ¿Qué querías decirme?-Pregunto Tsunade con desconfianza.

Kyubi no contesto si no hasta el cabo de un rato.

-**Lo siento Tsunade es que no quería que Naruto se enterase de lo que te voy a decir por eso lo estaba aislando para que no se enterase.-**Dijo Kyubi seriamente.

-¿Y que es eso que tienes que decirme Kyubi?-Pregunto Tsunade también seria.-Para que Naruto no lo escuche

-**Necesito que envíes a Naruto y a Sakura a mi mundo para que aprendan a controlar al máximo mi poder sin ninguna complicación, especialmente Naruto ya que no sabe controlar mi chakra, por eso me apodero de su cuerpo, aunque me sigue la ira y el odio.**

-Eso quiere decir que el odio y la ira no son tuyas?-Pregunto Tsunade entre sorprendida y furiosa.

-**Si y no. Una mitad de la ira y el odio si que es mia pero la otra mitad es de Naruto, si me los llevo a mi mundo les enseñare a dominar-las junto con la mia.-**Dijo Kyubi tranquilo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tardareis?-Pregunto Naruto sacando un rollo para apuntar algo.

-**Supongo que durante unos tren meses aquí, serian tres años en mi mundo.**-Dijo Kyubi desapareciendo para que Naruto tomara el control del cuerpo.

-Naruto, mañana quiero que tu y Sakura vengan a mi oficina a las 7:00 de la mañana para que les de una misión.-Dijo Tsunade seria.

-Hai Hokage-sama.-Dijo Naruto desapareciendo en un tornado de fuego para aparecer en su casa.

En casa de Naruto, por la tarde

-Ya estoy en casa.-Dijo Naruto esperando una respuesto que nunca llego, pero de la nada apareció un papel.

-Naruto he ido a mi casa a buscar mis cosas y a decirles a mis padres que me voy a vivir a tu casa. La cama que tenias la he vendido para comprar una mas grande, te he lavado la ropa, limpiado la casa,… llegare en cinco minutos para cuando esta carta se autodestruya. En la mesa de la cocina tienes cinco tazones de ramen de Ichiraku's.

Cuando Naruto acabo de leer la carta esta se autodestruyo. Cuando ya no quedaban restos de la carta Naruto fue a la cocina a comer el ramen.

He estado dandole vueltas a esto duarte toda esta semana quhe no he subido el capitulo y he pensado en poner en el harem a alguna chica de alguna otra serie. De momento tan dolo he pensado en estas si quieren que pinga alguna mas diganme el nombre de la chica i el anime en el que sale por si ponen alguna chica de algun anime que no aya visto i seria para saber su caracter.

Sakura,Hinata,Fem Kyubi,Konan,Temari,Shizune,Ino,Ten-Ten,Karin,Temari,Kurotsuchi,Yugito,Erza Scarlet,Mirajane,Tia Hallibel,Moka Akashiya,Ikaros,Musubi,Tsukiumi,Kazehana,Akitsu,Rias Gremory,Lala Satalin Deviluke,Inaho Kushiya,Haruko Amaya,Laura Bodewig,Houki Shinonono,Ui Nakatsugawa,Hina Sakai,Ai Ryusaki

Si no estan deacuerso con alguna de las chicas que puse aganmelo saber junto con los motivos. . Por ejemplo:  
No estoy de acuerdo en que pongas a Laura Bodewig por que tiene un caracter muy fuerte y es demasiado agresiva.  
Si eso pasase intentaria canviar el caracter del personaje aunque siempre tendra un poco del caracter original.

Sin mas se despide.  
Att: UzumakiAkuma


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Al mismo momento en casa de Sakura

Sakura estaba en su habitación poniendo todas sus cosas en un pergamino cuando su madre entro.

-Sakura? Que haces?- Pregunto su madre extrañada.

-Mama me voy a vivir a casa de Naruto.-Dijo Sakura tranquila.

-Por que te vas a vivir a casa de ese monstruo?-Le pregunto su madre visiblemente enfadada.

-Por que somos novios y tenemos una cosa en común.-Dijo Sakura despreocupadamente.

La madre de Sakura tenia ese momento cara entre sorprendida,enojada y furiosa.

-Me estas diciendo que ya habéis…?

-Si hemos que mama?

-Que habéis tenido relaciones sexuales

-I que si asi fuera? Es MI novio, MI vida y hago lo que quiero. Adios.-Dijo Sakura furiosa.

-Jovencita.-Dijo su madre enfadada- Como te vayas de esta caas no vuelves a entrar jamás.

-Bueno tampoco lo necesite ya que Tsunade nos proporcionara una casa, alimentación y nos lo proporcionara todo sin necesidad de pagar-le nada.

En ese momento Sakura desaparece en un torbellino de fuego con petalos de sakura.

En casa de Naruto

Naruto se estaba comiendo el quinto y ultimo tazon de ramen que le había comprado sakura cuando nota una presencia en su habitación pero no le dio importancia ya que sabia quien era y cuando se acabo el tazón de ramen se fue para la habitación y se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Que ha pasado aquí?-Pregunta Naruto atónito viendo toda la habitación vacia.

-Estoy guardando todas las cosas en un rollo.-Dijo Sakura saliendo del baño.

-I para que lo guardas?

-Por que nos cambiamos de casa, Tsunade-sama nos ha proporcionado una casa de un alumno suyo aunque no se pro que.-Dijo Sakura desconcertada.- Bueno Naruto coge estos dos royos y guarda la nevera, la mesa, las sillas y el sofá, yo ya guardare la TV.

-Vale, en 10 segundos acabo.-Dijo Naruto desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina

A los 20 segundos Naruto y Sakura estaban yendo hacia la torre Hokage para hablar con Tsunade.

En la torre hokage

Naruto y Sakura estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando se encuentran con Shizune.

-Naruto,Sakura si venis a ver a Tsunade-sama os tendréis que esperar por que ahora mismo esta en el hospital atendiendo a un paciente en estado critico que llego hace ya dos horas y todavía no esta estable.

-Shizune, sabes quien es el paciente?-Pregunto Naruto algo serio.

-No lo se, lo único que me dijo antes de entar era que tardaría dos horas y media.

-Shizune por un casual no tendras algún kunai?-Pregunto Sakura pensando en un entrenamiento para aumentar su resistencia

-Pues mio no, pero Tsunade-sama me dijo que les diera uno muy extraño.-Dijo Shizune sacando una caja con una nota.

''Naruto,Sakura cuando abran la caja y vean lo que hay dentro no entenderán nada, tan solo les pido una cosa: quiero que los dos toquen lo que hay dentro a la vez en una hora partir de ahora. Tambien decidle a Shizune que os lleve a aquel sitio, solo Shizune sabe sonde es, cuando lleguen den-le el rollo que aparecerá que hay tendrá las instrucciones de lo que tendrá que hacer.''

Acabada de leer la carta esta desapareció incandescentemente para dejar aparecer un rollo mas pequeño.

-Shizune, Tsunade ha escrito en la carta que nos lleves a aquel sitio, per cierto que es aquel sitio?

-…-''Por que me pediría que los lleve a aquel sitio? Puede ser muy peligroso para ellos.''-Penso Shizune con cara de horror

-Shizune, pasa algo?- Pregunto Sakura preocupada.- Te noto un poco pálida.

-No, no es nada. Por cierto para ir a aquel lugar necessito que os vendeis los ojos, ya que nadie aparte de un kage o su asistente puede saber donde esta.

-Cuando nos vamos?- Preguntaron a la vez Naruto y Sakura.

-Ahora, vendaos los ojos con esto.- Dijo Shizune entregando dos emblemas en blanco.

Al cabo de tres segundos Naruto y Sakura notaron una suave brisa en sus cuerpos.

-Muy bien ya os podeis quitar los emblemas de los ojos.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron viendo el hermoso lugar en el que estaban.

-Waaaaaaw.-Dijeron Naruto y Sakura a la vez.

-Que es este lugar?-Pregunto Naruto asombrado.

-Esto es la entrada de la cascada del remordimiento.-Dijo Shizune –Seguidme por favor.-Dijo empezando a andar.

Naruto y Sakura le hicieron caso y se fueron andando detrás suyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

En la cascada del remordimiento

-Muy bien ya hemos llegado.

-Por que nos has traido aquí Shizune-neechan?-Pregunto Naruto sin saber por que pero teniendo una pequeña idea.

-No lo se Naruto yo tampoco lo se, haber que dice Tsunade-sama en la carta.-En eso Shizune ve que es un contrato con sangre asi que saca un kunai y se hace un corte poco profundo pero que saliera un poco de sangre, de la sangre que había en el kunai pone una gota encima del sello para que el rollo se abriera, ya abierto Shizune leyo el contenido .

''Shizune dales estas ordenes a Naruto y a Sakura, diles que se sienten en la roca del centro del lago uno por uno. Tambien deseales suerte de mi parte.''

-Muy bien, Tsunade-sama me ha dejado escrito en esta carta lo que quiere que hagáis-Dijo Shizune con un tono interrogante en su voz, preguntándose ella misma por que lo hacia.- Muy bien vais a empezar ahora, yo estare al mando de vosotros mientras estamos aquí. Quedo claro?

-Si, shizune-san.-Dijeron ambos, rubio y pelirosa, a la vez.

-Muy bien, dejadme hablar un momento con Kyubi ya que le tengo que decir unas cosas, haced-lo los dos ya que no quiero que ninguno se entere ya que esto es entre el y yo.-Dijo Shizune seriamente.

En eso a Naruto y Sakura les sale la piel de yoko sin ninguna cola(lo mismo que paso esta mañana en el despacho de Tsunade)

-Buenas tardes Kyubi-sama.-Dijo Shizune postrándose ante Kyubi

-Valla, valla, Shizune cuanto tiempo sin verte, que quieres?-Pregunto Kyubi seriamente

-Bueno yo quería informar-le que Akatsuki se esta moviendo ahora mismo y viene hacia aquí.-Dijo Shizune seria.

-Quanto tardaran en llegar?

-Cuatro meses mi señora.-Dijo un zorro saliendo de unos arbustos.

-Valla, valla, pero si es Haru, cuanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo.-Dijo Kyubi sonriente.

-Lo mismo digo mi señora, desde que salimos del mundo zorruno nos habíamos visto y por lo que veo hay nuevos reyes en nuestro mundo.-Dijo el zorro llamado Haru.

-Bueno a lo que íbamos, Akatsuki llegara en cuatro meses a Konoha y hoy Naruto y Sakura iban a derrotar a su odio junto con el del Kyubi-sama para que no perdieran el control sobre su poder.

-Haru escóndete en los hierbajos, Shizune cuando veas que han acabado llámalo ya que el los llevara a mi mundo. Luego me comunicare contigo Haru. Bueno Shizune explícales donde están y que hacen en este lugar.

-Hai Kyubi-sama.

La piel de yoko fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras Haru se iba escondiendo entre los hierbajos que estaba antes.

-Muy bien, Naruto, Sakura, ahora mismo estamos en la cascada de los remordimientos, en esta cascada la persona que se posiciona en la roca del centro lucha contra el odio y la ira que tiene guardado en su interior.

-Es decir que lucharemos contra el Kyubi no?-Pregunto Naruto con un tono de voz preocupante.

-Naruto dirígete a la roca y siéntate.

Naruto se fue a sentar a la roca cuando escucho una voz que no conocía.

-Muchacho libera el sello para que pueda ayudar-te si no quieres perder.-Dijo una voz femenina en la cabeza de Naruto.

-Como es que nunca hemos hablado si estas en mi mente.

-Muchacho soy Kyubi pero sin mi odio, y esta es mi verdadera voz, ahora aprisa y libera el sello.

-Que consecuencias hay si te libero?

-Ninguna, estamos en tu mente, aprisa y luego salta a la derecha, ¡RAPIDO!

Naruto hizo caso de lo que decía Kyubi y libero el sello, al hacer-lo salto hacia la derecha y vio como al cabo de un segundo en donde estaba el antes iba disparado una bijudama.

-Valla, valla, por fin un poco de libertad.

-No te quejes tanto que no puedes salir de mi cuerpo si no libero el sello y te apoderaras de mi cuerpo.

-En eso te equivocas y por cierto estoy detrás de ti no a tu derecha.-Se escucho una voz distorsionada detrás suyo

Naruto se intento girar pero unos brazos lo abrazaron fuertemente para saltar hacia atrás para que no se les claven unos shurikens que salen de la cascada al igual que la bijudama que salio antes. Kyubi mientras salta le dice a Naruto.

-Naru, cuando aterricemos te soltare para crear una barrera irrompible pero me tendras que cubrir la espalda ya que lleva algunos minutos.

-Fuinjutsu: Barrera indestructible de los cinco elementos, rayo, agua, fuego, tierra, viento.-Mientras Naruto iba diciendo esto todos los elementos se iban juntando alrededor de Naruto y Kyubi creando una barrera indestructible.

-Naruto que ha sido eso?-Pregunto Kyubi atónita

-El que?-Pregunto girándose para encarar a Kyubi-E… ers una chica?

-Si, no lo sabias? Tantas veces que pasaste las rejas y nunca te diste cuenta de los vestidos?-Dijo Kyubi perpleja

-Pues no. Tampoco me fije nunca en que ropa tenias guardada y tampoco me interesaba.

-Bueno a lo que íbamos, desde cuando sabes hacer Fuinjutsu?

-Eso? Ni yo mismo lo se, parece que cuando nací tenia una habilidad sorprendente pero cunado te sellaron en mi parece que también sellaron sin darse cuenta toda mi habilidad de fuinjutsu.

-Bueno sabes algún fuinjutsu para salir de aquí o por lo menos para deshacernos de ellos.-Dijo apuntando a la parte de atrás de Naruto donde se veía claramente como las partes malvadas de Naruto y Kyubi iban hacia ellos con no muy buenas intenciones.

-Si.-Dijo Naruto empezando a hacer algunos sellos.-Fuinjutsu: sello de ocho puntos de la maldad.

-Que has hecho Naru?-Dijo Kyubi viendo como las partes malvadas iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Derrotar a la ira y al odio obteniendo sus poderes sin tener que luchar.

Fuera de la mente de Naruto, Sakura y Shizune sentían como el chakra de Naruto iba en aumento y no era exactamente gracias al chakra del Kyubi. Dentro de la mente de Naruto se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla sin igual, Naruto luchaba contra Kyubi por pura diversión.

-Bueno, Kyubi voy a volver a sellar-te que no queda mucho tiempo y todavía te necesito dentro mío.

-Bale, pero mientras no este en esa jaula te dejo hacer-lo que no lo soporto mas.

-Esta bien cuando salga de aquí me reúno contigo en la jaula y ahí te pongo lo que tu quiereas.

-Gracias Naru.

-Füinjutsu:Encarcelamiento de los nueve pilares.

-Te estare esperando Naruto-Dijo Kyubi con picardía en la voz.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ya fuera de su mente Naruto se levanto para dirigirse con Sakura y Shizune pero no se pudo levanta, las piernas le fallaron y en menos de dos segundos estaba completamente K.O por culpa de un tronco que havia partido Sakura en ese momento muerta del aburrimiento. Sakura al dar-se cuenta de lo que hizo se fue corriendo al lado de Naruto.

-Naruto, mi amor, estas bien?-Pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-No te preocupes Sakura, eso no me haría ningún daño, además ya me conoces soy mas fuerte que un roble.

-Si, ya y también tienes al Kyubi dentro tuyo que te regenera las heridas el doble de rápido, verdad Naruto?

-Si, por cierto, toma este rollo y apréndete los jutsus que hay dentro los necessitaras, también pídele ayuda a Kyubi que te ayudara y si se niega dile que se lo digo yo.

-Muchas gracias Naru-kun.-Dijo Sakura dándole un piquito a Naruto.

-Bueno voy al lado de Shizune por que no podre estar cerca. Por cierto pondré una barrera alrededor tuyo a un radio de 2 metros por si liberas demasiado chakra.

-Etto… en el rollo

-Oh si, si, en el rollo hay füin jutsu, lo de la barrera lo descubrirás en tu mente y por cierto levántate el jersey que te tengo que poner un sello en la espalda para el final.

-Y como lo activare?

-Se activara a si mismo cuando ayas acabado, sobre los jutsus los aprenderaas rápido, están simplificados, hay tres para ser exactos, uno de barrera y dos de encarcelamiento.

-Y cuando los tengo que utilizar?

-Estan por orden de como los tienes que utilizar, asi que no te preocupes.

-Gracias Naru-kun.

-Sakura-chan, esto te va a doler un poco asi que no te asustes.-Dirigiéndose a Shizune.-Shizune sal de este lugar rápidamente si no quieres morir, y si no quieres salir escondete detrás de los matorrales.

-Hai.-Dicho esto Shizune se fue a los matorrales en los que estaba escondido Haru, asustándolo a este por cogerlo por sorpresa para levantarlo y luego preguntarle en el oído,-Haru sabes lo que hara?

-No, pero en el aire hay mucho youki y no precisamente de Kuybi-sama.

-Como que youki? Yo los únicos que conozco son los de los biju.

Con Naruto y Sakura

-Sakura te induicire en un sueño para que no te duela cuando te ponga el sello y evitar que des gritos desgarradores ya que notaras la piel arder, tu sangre hervir y tus huesos romperse.

-Esta bien pero hazlo rapido.-Pasaron dos miutos y Sakura no se dormia.-Afaña…-No pudo terminar ya que Kyubi la había llamado para no sabe que cosa.-Para que me has llamado Kyubi?

-Te he llamado por que mientras Naruto te pone el sello en la espalda yo te ayudare a entrenar los tres füinjutsu que te ha dado Naruto, por cierto cuando acabes volveré dentro de Naruto ya que tu puedes morir teniéndome dentro tuyo asi que cuando acabes saldré de tu cuerpo, pero seguiras pudiendo venir a la mente y me oirás igualmente, también podras acceder a mi poder tranquilamente. Bueno empieza a mirar los jutsus que te ha dado Naruto que ya esta acabando de ponerte el sello.

-Pero el sello ese de que es? Como me puede doler? Para que sirve?-Dijo Sakura un poco asustada de lo que le pasaría.

-Es un sello de supresión de tiempo, te dolerá por que te quema la piel y sentiras los huesos hervir. Para que sirve? Pues sirve para suprimir el tiempo dentro de tu mente.-Dijo Kyubi contando las preguntas con sus colas.-Por cierto vamos a entrenar antes que el…

-Que el k? zorro asqueroso-Dijo una tercera voz.

-Que tu vinieses a avisar que el sello ya estaba puesto.-Dijo kyubi arodillandose delante de la nueva presencia.-Naruto-sama.


	6. Omake

Tiempo al tiempo,

viento hambriento,

el quinto templo

en medio del universo.

Desde los planetas,

hasta las estrellas

y las constelaciones

todo se ha abierto.

Ocho noches,

cuatro lunas,

nueve días,

media jornada

Estamos unidos

por algo más fuerte que simple amor

una promesa desde tiempos ancestrales

concluida en cada vida.

Dos almas en pena

juntas por un deseo,

un deseo irrompible,

juntos para toda la eternidad.

En tiempos difíciles

no me separare de ti,

en tiempos fáciles

estaré a tu lado.

Dos caminos diferentes

al final se juntan

un mismo destino

compartido con muchos.

Unos poderes nunca antes vistos

un demonio convertido en chica

una chica convertida en demonio

un chico convertido en el rey demonio.

El paria de su pueblo,

maltratado por unos,

odiado por otros

en el héroe se convirtió.

Un zorro de aspecto demoníaco

nueve colas causan destrozos,

una chica de pelo plateado

pacto de sangre sellado.

Un chico con poderes

iguales a los de un dios,

una chica con fuerza sobrehumana

destrozos para los enemigos de su rey.

Un alíen capaz

de inventar cualquier cosa,

una chica con poderes extraños

mitad lobo, mitad humana.

Una chica tímida pero leal

el puño suave es su arma,

una chica introvertida

capaz de mover cuerpos ajenos.

Una chica de armas

dos dragones metálicos encima,

una chica que vive en arena

el viento a su disposición defiende.

Una chica medico

tan eficaz como su maestra,

una chica con los

mismos poderes que el rey.

Dos chicas tan poderosas

como hermosas,

dos chicas capases

de vestir armaduras inteligentes.

Una chica capaz

de rastrear a 500 metros,

una chica domadora

de la tierra como del polvo.

Una chica hecha de papel

renegada por sus amigos,

una chica poderosa

pero líder de su pueblo.

Una chica con

fuerza monstruosa,

una chica capaz de controlar

el agua a voluntad.

Una chica capaz de moverse

volando gracias al viento,

una chica capaz

de crear hielo de la nada.

Una chica capaz

de cambiar-se de armadura,

una chica considerada

el demonio por la apariencia que toma.

Una chica de la

estirpe de los demonios,

una chica muerta

chupadora de sangre.

Dos chicas capaces

de derrotar hasta un dios,

una chica con dos almas

la suya y la de su arma.

Dos chicas tan

normales como un aldeano,

una chica parecida

a un ángel destructor.

Un zorro destructor

rey de la muerte,

devuelto a su aspecto de chica

poderes sobrenaturales enseña.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

De las tinieblas empezaba a salir un chico de cabello rojizo con partes doradas, ojos color rojo como la sangre con la pupila rasgada, pero lo mas impresionante eran las nueve colas que tenia detrás de la espalda.

-Naruto-sama? Espera un momento Naru-kun, me estas diciendo que este zorro te esta hablando con respeto? I ese cambio? Que te ha pasado?- Dijo Sakura sorprendida por el cambio de su novio.

-Si, me esta hablando con respeto al igual que ara contigo. El cambio, pues a sido al aplacar la ira del zorro. Por cierto Kyu-chan vuelve a tu aspecto normal para poder empezar.

-Volver a su forma? Empezar? El que?- Dijo Sakura molesta-Por que le has dicho Kyu-chan? Por que soy la única que no se entera?

-Aver empezemos desde el principio: Kyubi es una chica que se transforma en un zorro, empezar a entrenar los jutsus, por que eres la única que no se entera de nada? Eso es por que todavía no has ido a aplacar a tu odio y el del Kyubi. Aver Kyu-cahn, te encargo a Saku-chan cuidala en una aquí en mi mente volveré con ellos dos para que nos ayuden a los tres, me dices donde se encuentran?

-Si. Saliendo de esta habitación dirigete todo recto hasta que hallas pasado 15 pasillos a la derecha y tres a la izquierda entonces en la parte de arriba hay una puerta con un sello la tienes que desellar, se abrirá y ahí están ellos dos, aunque están en diferentes sitios y en diferentes épocas, te tengo que avisar que el tiempo pasa diferente aunque también los puedes traer directamente que por cierto te ira mejor para ir mas rápido.-Dijo esto cambiando de forma y apareciendo una chica en su lugar.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, Saku-chan siéntate en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura le izo caso a Naruto y cerro los ojos, al cabo de un momento siente una mano en su frente y a en su mente apareció todo el entrenamiento con los tres sellos que teniaque entrenar.

-Ahora.-Dijo Naruto empezando a hacer sellos.-Ninppo:Llamamiento de chakra: Kiroi Seno, Akari no Habanero.

Al cabo de un minuto

-Naru-kun a quien has llamado?-Pregunto la pelirosa acabando de entender el ultimo fuinjutsu.

-Ya lo veras.-Dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente.-Por cierto Kyu-chan te tengo una sorpresa al final de la reja, intenta no hacer mucho ruido y cuando acabes vuelve a tu forma biju y vuelves aquí, que ya sabes como son esos dos de supesticiosos con todo eso y mas si saben eso.

-Naru-kun de que estas hablando?-Pregunto Sakura con interrogantes ardiendo en chakra rojo.

-Luego te lo digo que ya están aquí.

Al acabar de decir esto se ve sobre Naruto una estela rojiza y otra de color amarillo parando a los pocos segundos al lado de Naruto y de la estela rojiza. Aun que todavía no se podía ver quienes eran.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieran too-san, kaa-san.-Dijo Naruto un poco azul por falta de oxigeno.

-Mi bebito, mi pequeño bebito, que grande te has puesto en 15 años.-Decia una mujer pelirroja que aparentaba 20 años.

-Kushina cariño, suéltalo vas a matar-lo por asfixia.-Dijo un hombre parecido a Naruto solo que sin las marcas en las mejillas.

Kushina voltea a ver a Naruto y ve que esta azul por falta de oxigeno y lo suelta rapidamente causando que Naruto caiga sentado de rodillas en el suelo y empieza a respirar muy agitado.

-AAAAAHHHHHH-Se siente un grito por toda la sala desde dentro de la jaula-¿Qué me has hecho maldito infeliz? ¿Sabes lo que he sufrido?-Hablo la voz de una mujer desde la jaula.

Cuando Minato y Kushina se dieron cuenta vieron que Naruto estaba en la otra banda de la sala incrustado en la pared y en su sitio había una peli-rosa y una pelirroja las dos con el puño extendido en clara señal de haber-le dado un buen puñetazo a Naruto, cuando se volvieron para mirar a Naruto este simplemente ya no estaba incrustado en la pared, si no que estaba abrazando a las chicas, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendio a sus padres si no su apariencia física ya que tenia dos orejas de zorro y nueve colas ondulantes de color dorado.

-Shh, tranquilas chicas, no os pongáis asi que era necesario.-Dijo Naruto acercando-se a sus orejas.-Ademas esta noche nos podremos divertir los tres.-Les dijo en un susurro.

-Emm…Naruto, no es por interrumpir ni nada.-Empezo diciendo Minato.

-¿Pero quienes son ellas?-Termino preguntando Kushina.

-Oh, cierto todavía no he hecho las presentaciones.-Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.-Bueno la que veis a mi derecha es Haruno Sakura, integrante del equipo 7 y compañera de equipo.-Termino presentando a la peli-rosa que izo una reverencia que imitaron los padres de Naruto.-Y la que veis a mi izquierda es Hitomi, mas conocida como Kyubi no Yoko y mi huesed.-Termino presentando a la pelirroja a la vez que paraba dos kunai de sus padres.-Y se me olvidaba decir que las ¡DOS!-Dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.-Son las futuras madres de mis hijos.

-Hijo mio.-Dijo Kushina con un aura aterradora a su alrededor.-Como se te ocurre engañar a tantas mujeres como lo haras tu?!

-Emm…Mama.-Dijo Naruto muy tranquilo y … ¿cubierto con sus colas?-Yo no las engañare, ellas sabran a lo que se atienen y sabran lo que hacen.

-Bueno no todas.-Dijo Hitomi a un lado de Sakura ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de todos.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Naruto

-A que muchas de las chicas que tendrá tu clan no sabran nada hasta que despierten de su letargo, que no falta mucho.-Dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa enigmática.-Por cierto tu tendras que despertar a una (o algunas) de las chicas que están durmiendo y una esta en Konoha, su nombre es Moka.-Dijo Hitomi para ser interumpida por Minato.

-Moka Akashiya?-Pregunto Minato temblando-A no, eso si que no, Naruto no se acercara a ella, ya me costo mucho ponerla don de esta sin que nadie se le acerque, ni se puede mover.

-Tienes razón Yondaime.-Dijo una nueva voz que izo estremecerse a Minato e izo que Hitono saltara diciendo ''Por fin, por fin''.-En ese momento me derrotaste solo por que estaba débil y no controlaba al 100% mis poderes.-Dijo una muchacha salida de la nada de pelo platinado y ojos parecidos a los de Hitomi.

-¿Con que tu eres Akashiya Moka, la vampira shinso mas fuerte el makai?-Pregunto Naruto interesado.

-Oh ¿con que me conoces? Naruto Uzumaki, niño Kyubi en su infancia y el ahora aclamado héroe de Konoha ahora que ha vencido al invencible Pain, cosa que ni Jiraya el gamma-sennin pudo conseguir.

-Aunque no es único vampiro que queda en pie, ni tampoco el mas fuerte.-Dijo la voz de un hombre saliendo de la nada.-Yo Moka-san.

-Alucard.-Dijo incrédula Moka-¿Qué haces aquí? Crei que todavía estabas vagando por el mundo como ize yo.

-Naaah.-Dijo Alucard despreocupado-Me canse de hacer-lo hace 1.000 años. Pero bueno a lo que iva, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.-Llamo Alucard.

-Hai.-Respondio Naruto sentado junto a Sakura y Hitomi, estando Minato y Kushina detrás suyo.-Que desea Alucard-sama.

-Felicidades, has sido elegido como mi heredero Naruto.-Dijo Alucard muy, muy feliz.-Recibiras todos mis poderes, asi como mis conocimientos y mi immportalidad.

-QQQUUUUUEEEEEEE-El grito de Moka resonó por todo el lugar.-Pe…pero e…eso es

-Si lo se Moka.-Dijo Alucard mirando a Moka divertido.-Naruto como te he dicho antes al ser mi heredero heredaras todos mis poderes y conocimientos.-No pudo ternimar de hablar por que Naruto lo interrumpio.

-Si eso lo se, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver con que me lo vuelvas a decir?-Pregunto Naruto.-¿O que Moka-chan este todavía mas palida que antes?

-Si te callases y me dejases hablar.-Dijo Alucard con una venita en la frente.-Como te iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieses te voy explicar mis poderes, que aunque pocos son poderosos menos uno. Primero sabes ¿que tipos de vampiro existen Naruto?

-Hai.-Dijo Naruto sonriendo.-Hay tres tipos de vampiros, los dhampir que son humanos que su sangre es mitad humana, mitad vampira, los vampiros, que son yokai S-class pero que tienen debilidades como el agua sin purificar y por ultimo están los vampiros shinso, son mas poderosos que los vampiros normales pero siguen teniendo la debilidad del agua. Aunque dentro de estos últimos hay un grupo mas, los vampiros shinso daywalker, son los mas poderosos que hay y no tienen ninguna debilidad. Todos necesitan sangre para sobrevivir menos los daywalker ya que estos pueden estar en dos grupos, los daywalker humanos que son aquellos que están en modo humano sin saber nunca que son vampiros y los daywalker hibridos, estos pueden alternar entre humano y vampiro a voluntad aunque solo necesita comida también viven como y entre humanos.

-Bien, muy bien sabes cuales son los tipos de vampiros que existen.-Dijo Alucard sonriendo felizmente.-¿Conoces la novela de Dracula de Bram Stocker?

-Hai, lo tengo en casa y me lo he leído unas cuantas veces, no me digas que es todo mentira.-Dijo Naruto un poco ¿decepcionado?

-Nop, es todo verdad.-Dijo Alucard sonriendo.-Como te iba a decir antes de pedirte los tipos de vampiros te voy a explicar mis poderes.

En la cascada del remordimiento

-¿Qué, que es todo este poder?-Pregunto una sorprendida Shizune al sentir tanto poder invadiendo el lugar viniendo de Naruto.

-Aaaaahhhhhh.-Dijeron tanto Naruto como Sakura al levantar-se-Muy bien Saku chan ya es hora de que empiezes te espero con Shizune-neechan

Asi cada uno se fue por su lado, Sakura a la piedra que había en medio del lago y Naruto fue junto a Shizune.

-Ne, Shizune-neechan-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Shizune.-¿Cuanto tiempo hemos tardado desde que le he dicho a Saku-chan que se sentase hasta que nos hemos levantado?

-Pues…-Dijo haciendo memoria Shizune.-Creo que unas dos horas.

-Gracias.-Dijo Naruto.-''Kyu-chan, haz que el tiempo en mi mente transcurra como en el mundo real, oh y Alucard me voy a deshacer de unas cuantas almas que tenemos para revivir a algunas personas y pedir-le algunos favores a Shinigami-sama.''

-''Naru-kun-Escucho Naruto a Kyubi llamar-le.-No hace falta que le des almas a Shini-chan, me debe muchos favores y tu ahora como nuevo rey demonio no le debes nada ya que esta a tu servicio''

-''Perfecto-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción-Por ahora no os dire nada primero necesitamos estar en otro sitio para que sirva lo que quiero hacer, pero primero vamos a buscar a Moka que Sakura ya ha acabado''-Dijo al ver que su Sakura se estaba levantando de la roca.-

-¿Naru-kun que haremos primero?.-Pregunto llegando al lado de Naruto.

-Primero visitaremos a una conocida, luego iremos a ver a baa-chan asi que andando.-Dijo Naruto empezando a andar.


End file.
